


Those Eyes

by SharkGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, M/M, Slight eyes kink (is that a thing?), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru finally have a night alone, but the redhead thinks his boyfriend (or whatever they are to each other) can't take a hint.  Will they be able to make up and play nice?</p><p>Stand-alone sequel to "That Voice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DolphinGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinGirl/gifts).



> Okay, you guys know me. I'm a HUGE SouRin fan. So why a RinHaru?
> 
> A while back, I wrote a SouMako (even though I ship SouRin so hard I could cry) and in that SouMako, I (blatantly) hinted at Rin and Haru being a couple. Well, what you have to understand about my beta is that she LOVES RinHaru. I don't. But I love her, so...here it is~
> 
> In all actuality, I'm really happy with how this turned out. And, yes, Sousuke and Makoto make an appearance. You don't have to read their story (That Voice) to understand what's going on, but you're more than welcome to.
> 
> Okay, enough notes. I wrote this for DolphinGirl, but I would be happy if any other RinHaru-shippers find this enjoyable, even a little bit. (Oh, and it's about 30% minor angst and 70% filth)

“Do you think Sousuke liked the present I left him?” Rin chuckled as he pictured his tall, dark and handsome best friend blushing to his roots while holding the bottle of lube and box of condoms the redhead had slipped into his drawer for Sousuke and Makoto to use.

Rin was laying on his stomach, flipping through a swimming magazine, naked from the waist up, the rest of his body hidden underneath Haru’s white bedsheets.

“He better not have hurt Makoto.”  He saw Haru frown out of the corner of his eye.

“If I know my Sousuke, he’s probably making sweet love to your precious Mako-chan right now,” the redhead said, matter-of-factly.  Honestly, before today, he couldn’t have even imagined Makoto having sex with anyone, but after seeing the Iwatobi captain grinding his hips on stage, dressed the way he was.  Well, he wished Sousuke the best of luck.

“Your Sousuke…” Haru echoed, snatching the magazine from Rin’s hands and tossing it over his shoulder and onto the ground.

They hadn’t had much time alone since they started…whatever it was ‘they’ were.  They hadn’t agreed on a title, but it was implied that they were seeing each other exclusively.  But, because they hadn’t gotten any alone time in weeks, the first thing they did when they entered Haru’s dark and empty house was make-out and dry hump each other until they were both a sticky and sweaty mess. 

It was not very romantic, in Rin’s opinion.

Of course, after that, they had taken a bath – the redhead was stunned that Haru would share his sanctuary and precious water with him – and then changed into their pajamas for bed.  Well, Haru had changed into his pajamas.  Rin settled for a pair of Haru’s boxers, since he hadn’t originally planned on spending the night, he only had the clothes he’d worn earlier with him.

“Hey, I was reading that,” Rin pouted. 

“That’s last month’s issue, anyway,” the raven-haired man said, blue eyes boring into the half-naked man on his bed.

“And?” the redhead raised an eyebrow.

“Haru, you know you can just ask me, right?” Rin gave a knowing smile.  Haru’s face remained expressionless, save for a light pink dusting his cheeks.  “C’mere,” he beckoned and lifted the sheet.  “We’ll see if we can beat them for number of times in one night.”

“Is everything a competition with you?” Haru deadpanned.  Of course, it was.

“Yup,” Rin’s smile widened and he threw the sheet over their heads.  Rin made quick work of Haru’s pajama top, unbuttoning it and throwing it out of their little ‘fort’ beneath the sheet.  Once the shirt was removed, he brushed his lips against Haru’s, pressing their chests together, enjoying the feeling of Haru’s naked flesh against his.

“Mmh,” Haru moaned into the kiss.  They’d only done things like this a couple times and the raven-haired man was never very vocal.

“Haru…” Rin pulled back and began peppering the older man’s jaw with kisses before creating a path down his neck, where he teased the flesh, capturing it between sharp teeth and biting down.

“Don’t leave marks,” the dark-haired man said sternly.  Rin chuckled against his skin.

“But Haru’s mine, isn’t he?” he lapped at the bite mark with his tongue, soothing the sting.

“But if you leave marks, I can’t swim,” Haru said, voice as deadpan as ever.  The redhead let out an annoyed huff and pulled back to look the shorter man in the eyes.

Those eyes of his.  Always so cool, except when he saw any amount of water large enough to soak in.

“What’s more important to you?” Rin pouted.  “Swimming or me?”

“Swimming,” Haru answered without hesitation.

“You asshole,” Rin threw the sheet off of them and rolled onto his back.  Haru didn’t follow after him.  They were both staring up at the ceiling.  The redhead chanced a peek to confirm.  “So, are we gonna do it?” he asked.

“I thought we were doing it,” the raven-haired man replied.  “You’re the one who stopped?”

“Yeah, because you’re unromantic as fuck,” Rin turned on his side, facing away from Haru.  “Besides,” he added, lowering his voice, “that wasn’t doing it.”  He paused, hoping Haru would take a hint, but, as usual, the hydrophile was completely dense when it came to matters of the heart.  “I mean going all the way.”

“So, go ahead,” Haru sounded slightly annoyed, which only hastened Rin’s mounting frustration.

“I can’t exactly do it by myself over here,” the taller man growled.  He waited patiently for Haru to make his next move.  Rin couldn’t just _say_ that he wanted the other man to hold him.  The dark-haired man was just supposed to figure it out.  Use some delicacy.  Pay attention to the mood.  Something!

Rin felt the bed dip.  Haru was moving.  He closed his eyes, waiting to feel hands on his exposed skin, but the touch never came.  He opened one eye and peered over just as Haru got out of bed.  He heard the older man sigh.

“If we’re not doing anything, I’m going to make something to eat,” Haru said as he walked toward open doorway to the hall, still clad in only his pajama pants.  “That restaurant didn’t have any mackerel, so I’m still hungry,” he added.  “You want anything?”

 _Yes, you stupid idiot!_   Rin mentally screamed.

“I’m not hungry,” the redhead sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.  “You know, not all of us can eat mackerel for every meal,” he closed his eyes and turned his nose up.  “Some of us like meat from time to time.”

“I don’t have any meat,” Haru said simply before walking out of his bedroom.

Rin stared blankly at the empty doorway.  He felt an intense heat just behind his eyes and he rapidly blinked back tears of frustration.  He hated how easily he cried, especially when he was angry.

He stood up and walked out of the room, toward Haru’s bathroom.  He grabbed his discarded clothes, except for his underwear, which were still sticky from their earlier activities, and put them back on.  He would give Haru one more chance.  Rin walked into the kitchen, where Haru was facing the stove, wearing an apron over his naked torso.

“Haru,” he leaned against the wall and folded his arms over his chest.

“Rin,” Haru replied without looking up from his pan.

“Is this all we’re doing tonight?” Rin asked, trying desperately not to bite his lower lip, a nervous habit of his.  He wanted so badly for Haru to realize what he wanted.  They hardly ever got any alone time and now, here they were, alone in Haru’s parents’ house.  It sort of felt like they were a married couple.  Rin blushed at that thought and then hardened his gaze, waiting for Haru’s response.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” he asked, not turning away from the sizzling fish.

That was it.  Rin had it.

“You stupid fish-brained moron!” the redhead screamed.  Finally, Haru turned to face him, his face as stoic as always, but those eyes had widened just a bit.  “Get a clue!” Rin wildly scrubbed at his eyes with his forearm.  He was not going to cry.  Okay, he was.  But he was not going to cry in front of Haru.  Not again.

“Rin…” Haru started.  Rin wasn’t looking, but the other man’s tone hinted at exasperation.

“I’m going for a run!” the redhead shouted and tore out of the kitchen.  “Don’t follow me,” he added as he stopped at the genkan to put his shoes on.  He turned and saw that Haru hadn’t left the kitchen.  “Whatever…” Rin frowned down at his feet, ignoring his rapidly clouding vision.  “Whatever,” he repeated and walked out of the front door.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to go for a run.  He was wearing the tight pants he’d worn to the talent show and a cotton shirt.  Not the most comfortable of running attire.  Plus, he didn’t really want to scuff his new shoes. 

So, instead, he opted for speed walking.

He climbed the steps up to the shrine.  He had always disliked the stone steps all around Haru and Makoto’s homes.  They were old and the spaces between where the concrete had cracked were filled with moss and grass.  They looked ready to trip anyone who didn’t pay them the proper amount of attention.

Rin sighed.  His pants were too tight for him to put his hands in his pockets, so he opted for hooking his thumbs in his belt loops.

It wasn’t overly chilly, but the night was cool.  He’d made it to the top of the steps before he finally felt his urge to cry waning.

“Haru, that fucking idiot,” he cursed.  “And here I thought we were moving forward,” Rin sighed to himself and leaned against one of the stone walls overlooking the ocean.  The sea breeze was cooler and he felt goosebumps rising on his exposed arms.

He really thought that they were ready to take the next step.  Haru had invited him to his place for the night, after all.  This was the first time.  Sure, he’d slept over before, but that was usually with the others before a competition.  It wasn’t the same.

“Idiot,” he said again, resting his chin on his palm.  It was too dark to see the water, but he could hear the waves crashing against the sand.

And Haru hadn’t even stopped him when he started kissing him in the genkan, the two barely making it to the living room before he’d knocked the shorter man over.  Haru had definitely been feeling it.  After all, he’d lost it, too.  At least, Rin thought he had.

“What if he faked it?” crimson eyes widened.  It was possible.  Maybe Haru just didn’t want to do sexual things with him.  They’d only made out a few times.  Maybe Rin was the only one who wanted that kind of relationship.

Rin didn’t know whether to feel guilty or hurt.

Guilty, because he was forcing his boyfriend (or whatever they were to each other) to do things he wasn’t interested in.

Hurt, because he was so hideous that Haru wasn’t interested in him.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d stood there, staring into the blackness of the ocean, before he decided to walk back to Haru’s house.  He took the stairs significantly slower on the way back down, just waiting for his foot to catch on one of the shrubs growing between the stones in the darkness.

When he made it back to the Nanase household, the lights were all out.  Thankfully, the front door was unlocked.  He stepped inside and removed his shoes before walking into the living room.  It was empty.  The kitchen still smelled of mackerel, but the light was off.

Rin crept toward Haru’s bedroom.  The door was shut.  He was pretty sure that Haru never closed the door to his bedroom.  Of course, maybe he just didn’t close it on nights when everyone was sleeping over.  Maybe he always shut it when he was alone.  Rin reached for the knob, but froze.  What if it was locked?  What if Haru didn’t want to see him?  What if the dark-haired man was upset with him?  He’d been on the receiving end of Haru’s anger only once and it was both shocking and terrifying.

He took his hand back and cradled it against his chest.  After taking a deep breath, he walked over to the hall closet and pulled out the guest futon, spreading it on the floor of the living room.  He removed his clothes, except for his borrowed boxers, and folded them neatly before setting them down on the coffee table.  He was starting to feel that lengthy climb to the top of the stairs.  Rin curled up under the blanket and fell asleep.

When he awoke, it was light out.  Rays of sunshine were filtering in through the sliding glass doors.  Rin rubbed his eyes and gave a stretch.  He blearily looked around, wondering where he was.

“Sousuke?” he croaked, voice raspy with sleep.  Then he remembered.  He wasn’t in his dorm.  He’d slept over Haru’s last night.  Then he remembered what had happened.  Rin groaned.  “Haru?” he called, standing up, not bothering to put his clothes on.  He didn’t want to wear them a third time anyway.

Rin walked toward Haru’s bedroom.  When he arrived, he noticed that the door was open, but when he stuck his head in, he saw that Haru wasn’t there.

He tried the bathroom next.  But the tub was empty.  No water.  No Haru.

Finally, he walked over to the kitchen.  It still smelled of mackerel, fresher this time, and something else.  He furrowed his brow as he tried to place the other aroma.  The redhead walked further into the kitchen and saw a plate next to the stove.  It was wrapped in plastic and beneath the protective wrap was a healthy portion of rice and a piece of teriyaki steak.  There was a note next to it which read, _‘Eat this.  Going for a jog.’_

Rin felt like a dick.

Haru must have gone out and bought meat last night.  The redhead had been gone long enough.  With a heavy heart, and an empty stomach, Rin unwrapped his meal and grabbed a pair of chopsticks before sitting down to eat.

“Who makes teriyaki for breakfast?” he snorted and smiled fondly.  He’d have to apologize to Haru when he came home.

An hour passed and still no Haru.  Rin was starting to get worried.

He walked into the other man’s bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of pants from the closet.  The pants were a little short on him, but they fit well enough.

If Haru wasn’t going to come home, then Rin was going to go look for him.

No sooner had he stepped outside when he heard footfalls on the uneven steps.  He turned, crimson eyes hopeful, but his face fell when he saw that it wasn’t Haru.

“Rin?” Makoto looked up at him with his trademark smile.  “Good morning!”  He greeted and then looked around.  “Where’s Haru?”  Rin was not about to admit that he’d lost him.  Not with how protective the sandy-haired man got of his childhood friend.

“Out for a run,” the redhead answered and then quickly changed the subject.  “What are you doing back so early?” He paused with a smirk.  “Things not go well?”

“Oh, no, actually-” but before Makoto had a chance to answer, someone else appeared behind him on the steps.

“Don’t walk so fast,” Sousuke frowned at Makoto.  “You know I have no idea where I’m going.”

“Sousuke?” Rin was surprised.  “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” the brunet turned toward him.  “We don’t have practice until this evening and Makoto wanted to introduce me to his family,” he grinned and wrapped an arm around the sandy-haired man’s shoulders.

“Ooh, aren’t _we_ moving quickly?” the redhead flashed a sharp-toothed smile.  “Have the two of you set a date yet?” he teased.

“R-Rin, it’s not like w-we’re getting m-married or anything,” Makoto flushed crimson.  Rin chuckled and Sousuke cleared his throat.

“C’mon, Mako,” the taller man started walking back down the steps, his arm still around his boyfriend’s neck.  “As cute as I think your blush is, you should probably calm down before we get to your house,” he gave a wicked smile, “I wouldn’t want your parents to think I did something indecent to you on the way here,” Sousuke nearly purred.

“S-Sou!” green eyes widened and then narrowed playfully.  “But you did, didn’t you?” Makoto’s voice had gone deeper, almost sultry.  Sousuke leaned in close and opened his mouth to reply, but Rin cut him off.

“Ugh, will you two knock it off?” he rolled his eyes.  “You’re grossing me out.”

“My bad,” cerulean eyes slid over to assess him.  “What’s wrong?” Sousuke asked, face sobering.  Of course, he would notice.  The only reason he didn’t say anything when he first arrived is because he was too busy with Makoto.

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” Rin asked, swallowing nervously.  The brunet looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.  “Fine, I’ll tell you later, okay?”

“Alright,” Sousuke sighed.  “But if Nanase did anything that you didn’t like, I’m going to-”

“What?” a quiet voice asked.  All three turned to see Haru coming down the steps.  True to his word, he was wearing running clothes.

“Good morning, Haru,” Makoto greeted.  Rin watched as those sapphire eyes focused on Sousuke’s arm around Makoto’s shoulders.

“Good morning, Makoto,” he replied and then turned toward the brunet.  “Yamazaki.”

“Nanase,” the taller man stared back, unmoving.

“Well, we should really be going,” Makoto cleared his throat.  “I told my mom that you were coming and she made French toast,” he ducked out from under Sousuke’s arm and grabbed his hand to pull him back down the stairs to his house.

“Sounds good,” Sousuke grinned and kissed the sandy-haired man’s cheek before looking over his shoulder at Haru.  “Nanase.”

“Yamazaki,” the raven-haired man returned, walking past Rin and toward his front door.  The redhead blinked and then followed him. 

“Haru-”

“Did you eat breakfast?” the shorter man asked as he took off his shoes.

“Yeah,” Rin felt the ice in his tone.  “It was really good, thanks.”

“I’m glad.”  But he didn’t sound it.

“Um, Haru, about last night-”

“I’m going to take a bath,” the older man ignored him and walked through the living room to his bathroom.  Rin felt his blood boil.  Sure, he had been the one to run out last night, but he’d only done it because Haru had made him mad.

“Hey!” Rin called after him and followed him into the bathroom.  “Why are you angry?” the redhead frowned.

“Your shoes, Rin,” Haru pointed to the shoes still on the taller man’s feet.  “Please don’t track dirt into my house.”

“What the Fuck?” Rin growled, pulling off the offending shoes and tossing them in the corner.  “Why are you always like this?”  The dark-haired man didn’t answer.  Instead, he stripped off his clothes, save for his jammers, and stepped into the rapidly filling tub.  The water was already nearly up to his chin.  “Why can’t you have a conversation like a normal person?” Rin threw his arms out to the side.  Still, Haru didn’t respond.  “Fine, whatever,” Rin crossed his arms over his chest.  He waited rather impatiently for Haru to say something.  To do something.  But it seemed as though the Iwatobi vice-captain was content to remain silent.  “That’s it!  I quit!” he shouted and turned to storm out of the bathroom.

“So, that’s it?” Haru said, voice still calm.  Rin blinked and then turned back around.  “Things get a little difficult and you quit?” cool blue eyes were staring back at him.  “Just run away like you always do?”

“I don’t always-”

“Yes you do,” Haru’s eyes were still boring into him.  So cool.  So deep.  Deeper than the ocean.  “Whenever you’re scared or think you’re not good enough,” he continued and then let his eyes slip closed, sinking deeper into the water.

Rin stood there.  Letting those words wash over him.  Then he snapped.

“Don’t talk down to me like you’re unafraid of moving forward!” the redhead spat.  “Being scolded by the man who’s too afraid to fuck his boyfriend when I was all but begging for it last night,” he roared.  “Real nice, _Haruka_ ,” he folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, turning his nose up.

“You’re my boyfriend?” came Haru’s reply.  He almost sounded…surprised?

“Well, of course I am!” Rin turned toward him and put his hands on his hips.  “You think I just make-out with and rub up against anyone?” he was trying to sound indignant, but he could feel his ears heating up.  He was sure his face was bright red.

“Oh,” the other man said, looking back at the water.  “So, it’s like that?” his voice was barely above a whisper.  Rin couldn’t be sure, but it looked like Haru was blushing.

“Yeah,” Rin swallowed.  “It’s like that.”

They were silent for a moment.

“And last night,” Haru broke the silence.  “You were begging me to…” sapphire eyes locked onto him and Rin felt paralyzed, like he was pinned to the wall.  But those eyes.  Those damn eyes of his.  He was staring at him, waiting for Rin to finish his sentence.

“D-Don’t,” Rin began, voice cracking.  He cleared his throat and tried again.  “Don’t make me say it again.”  Rin turned to the side, his face completely pink.  He heard the water slosh as Haru stood up.  Suddenly, the shorter man was right in front of him, staring at him with those intense sapphire eyes.  Rin couldn’t look away.  And, this time, when he looked into those cobalt depths, he saw a myriad of emotions.  “What?” the redhead took a step back, but ran into the wall.  Haru crowded him up against it and put a hand on either side of Rin’s head, palms flat against the flaking paint.

“Do you know why I stopped?” Haru breathed, lips just centimeters from Rin’s.  The taller man squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.  “Because I’ve never done this before.”  Crimson eyes opened, taking in the sight before him.  Haru, soaking wet and only wearing his jammers, staring up at him with his face as red as Rin’s felt.  “I’m,” he paused, “I’m not as confident as you.”

“You idiot!” Rin lifted his hands and pushed Haru’s arms to the side.  “Do you think I’ve done this kind of thing either?”  His face was burning.  “Haru…you’re,” he looked away, embarrassed tears forming in the corners of his eyes, “you’re the first.”

Haru didn’t say anything.  Instead, he cradled the back of Rin’s head with his hands and leaned forward, capturing the redhead’s lips with his own.  Rin gasped as he felt the shorter man’s tongue sliding against his lower lip.  Normally, he was the one to initiate things.  Well, the few times they’d done anything. 

“Haru…” he moaned as they broke for air, but less than a second later, Haru’s lips were on his again, his tongue massaging Rin’s with his own.  Rin felt heat pooling in his stomach and spreading lower.  Haru had never kissed him like that before.  “Ha-Haru…” he gasped, turning his head to the side.  It was getting to be too much.

“Rin,” the shorter man grabbed his chin and turned his face back toward him.  Haru leaned forward and brushed their lips together again before resting his forehead on Rin’s.  The only sound in the room was their labored breathing as they fought to catch their breath.

Rin felt dizzy.  He closed his eyes and tried to slow his down his heartbeat.  Then he heard the sound of a zipper.  He cracked an eye open and looked down, taking in a shaky breath at what he saw.  Haru had gotten down on his knees and was slowly unzipping the pants Rin was wearing.

“Haru, you-”

“You said you wanted to do it, right?”  Suddenly those eyes were looking up at him again.  Smoldering.  Dark.  Dangerous.  “Last night,” Haru added and looked back at what he was doing.  Rin bit his lower lip, worrying at the plump flesh with his sharp teeth.  The shorter man pulled Rin’s pants down and palmed him through his boxers.

“Ha-Haru…!” Rin squeezed his eyes shut and rocked his hips back and forth, rubbing his clothed erection against his boyfriend’s hand.  It felt so good.  Too good.  Maybe it was because of the way they had just fought or perhaps it was the manner in which Haru had kissed him, but Rin felt like he was going to lose it any second.  “Wait…wait, wait,” the redhead grasped for his boyfriend’s hand, but it was already gone, reaching up to slide the boxers down Rin’s pale legs.  “Haru, what are you-?”

“Shut up for a second,” Haru said in his usual passive tone.  Rin looked down and watched as the shorter man wrapped a hand around his aching member and stuck his tongue out, tentatively licking at the slit.  It was too much.

“Hng…!” the redhead arched his back as he came, vision whiting out.  Rin panted and fell back against the wall, slowly sliding down until he felt the cold tile of the bathroom floor on his naked backside.

“So fast…” he heard Haru say.

“ _Shut up!_ ” he growled in English as his vision slowly started to come into focus again.  Then his crimson eyes widened.  “Oh, shit, Haru, sorry!”  The shorter man’s face was covered in a splatter of white, some even dribbling down his chin.  “I came so quickly and now, ugh,” Rin fussed, reaching forward to wipe the mess from his boyfriend’s face, but Haru was faster.  The raven-haired man smeared it with his thumb and brought it to his mouth.

“Mmm…” he mused, licking his lips.

“Don’t eat it!” Rin covered his face with his hands.  “That’s shit straight out of porn, Haru,” his voice was muffled.  “How the Hell am I supposed to-” but Haru interrupted him, pulling the redhead’s hands from his face.

“Rin,” he breathed and then kissed him again.  Rin could taste himself on Haru’s tongue and the mere idea sent a rush of heat between his legs.  He moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the shorter man.  Haru pulled away and slowly began kissing down Rin’s neck, nipping and biting the way that Rin had done to him earlier.

“Ah…Haru…w-wait…!” Rin pushed at the other man’s shoulders.  “No.”

“No?” Haru looked up at him, those damn eyes of his staring into his soul.

“Not here,” the redhead corrected.  “If we’re going to do it,” he blushed and looked over to the side, “Let’s do it on the bed.”  Haru nodded and pulled Rin’s pants and underwear the rest of the way off, tossing them to the side.  “Wai-Wha-!”

“You’ll trip,” the raven-haired man said matter-of-factly.  Then he stood up and walked out of the bathroom.  Rin gave a slight pout.  It’s not like he’d expected Haru to carry him princess-style to the bedroom or anything.  But to just leave him sitting on the cold bathroom floor…?

It seemed like Haru wasn’t coming back for him, so Rin pushed himself up on shaky legs and followed his boyfriend into the bedroom.

“There’s my prince…” Rin muttered under his breath.  Haru didn’t acknowledge him.  He was busy turning down the bed.  “You’re not very romantic, you know,” he said loud enough for the other man to hear. 

“You came on my face,” Haru deadpanned as he fluffed a pillow and set it back down.

“Y-You…!” he felt his face heat up again.

“Take off your shirt,” the shorter man turned toward him.  Rin was about to object, but he noticed the bulge in Haru’s jammers.  He smirked and whipped his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side.

“That looks uncomfortable,” he purred, forgetting why he was angry in the first place.  “Want me to take care of it?”

“Yes,” Haru still sounded apathetic, but his cheeks were tinted pink again.  Rin pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

“Those eyes of yours,” Rin straddled him, biting his lower lip as he gazed down at his boyfriend.  “They’re always so cool,” he leaned down and breathed in Haru’s ear, “ _Ha-ru-ka…_ ”

“Hn…!” Haru bucked his hips, rubbing against Rin, the cool, still damp fabric of his jammers a stark contrast to the heat of Rin’s naked erection.

“Sh-Shit…” the redhead let his eyes slip closed as he rubbed himself against Haru.  “Feels good, babe,” he sat back up and put an arm out behind him to balance as he thrust against his lover.

“…‘babe’?” Haru asked then gasped at the friction.  Rin stopped moving.

“Do you prefer ‘fish-brained moron’?” the redhead growled at him.

“No,” Haru answered and then whimpered when Rin started moving against him again.

“Then shut up, _Haruka_ ,” he smirked and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s neck, biting just hard enough to leave an impression, but not enough to draw blood.

“Don’t leave marks…” the raven-haired man said, but with much less conviction than before.  In fact, his voice was breathy.  Rin liked hearing him like this.

He tore his lips away from the sensitive skin of Haru’s neck to kiss his way down the shorter man’s chest.  At the same time, his hands came up to pull at the waist of the tight, wet fabric.

“Let’s get these off,” Rin grinned up at him as he peeled the bottoms off, sliding them down his lover’s legs and tossing them to the floor.  “My, my” he kissed Haru’s hip and relished in the way his boyfriend thrust upward.  “Aren’t we energetic?”

“Rin…” Haru sat up and let his knees fall open, baring himself completely.  He reached down and brushed the back of his fingers over Rin’s cheek.  Then he traced the underside of his jaw.  He captured Rin’s chin with a crooked finger and slowly rubbed his thumb across the redhead’s bottom lip.  “I want your mouth,” he said, probably just intending to be honest, but the words went straight to Rin’s cock.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” he knocked Haru’s hand to the side and licked a stripe up the underside of his arousal.  He heard the other man whine in the back of his throat.  “Let me hear your voice,” Rin urged as he ever so gently nibbled on the sensitive flesh.

“Hmmh…” Haru moaned, lips sealed tight.  Rin looked up at him and smirked.  Those eyes of his were clenched shut and he was breathing raggedly through his nose, unwilling to let any sound escape from his mouth.  Rin saw that as a challenge.

“Well then,” the redhead licked up Haru’s erection again, swirling his tongue when he got to the top.  “I’ll have to make you,” he added before taking the entire length into his mouth, or, at least, as much as he could fit.  He moaned around his flesh, delighting in the fact that Haru’s bent knees on either side of his head had started to shake.  Rin flattened his tongue and tried to take more.  The head hit the back of his throat and, on instinct, he swallowed around it.

“Ha-ah, f-fuck!” Haru’s hips stuttered.  Rin felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes, but he didn’t stop.  “R-Rin…s-stop…gonna…”  The redhead felt the other man’s fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him off and holding him still at the same time.  The taller man inwardly congratulated himself and hollowed his cheeks.  “Ah…t-teeth…!” Haru gasped.  Rin was about to pull back and apologize, but he felt the fingers knotted in his hair tighten as a rush of warmth filled the back of his throat.  He pulled back and swallowed, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

“Good?” Rin asked, taking in Haru’s panting form.  The shorter man’s knees had fallen the rest of the way down to the sides, leaving him completely exposed.  One of his hands was still tangled in the bedsheets and the one that had been gripping Rin’s hair was on his stomach, clenching and unclenching as the taught muscles beneath those fingers spasmed.

“Rin…” Haru breathed.  The redhead’s gaze moved up to his lover’s face.  He nearly gasped.  Those eyes.  Those eyes that had been so cool and calm earlier were flashing, bright and hungry.  He was looking at Rin that way he looked at water.  Rin felt a tremor run up his spine.

The taller man moved up and angled his body against Haru’s, his chest aligned with the shorter man’s stomach and his chin on Haru’s chest, his arms came up beneath him, pillowing his head as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“So, you liked feeling my teeth?” he teased.  Haru didn’t answer at first, he pulled his trapped hand free from between them and brushed against Rin’s lips again with his thumb, but this time he pushed his thumb inside, rubbing the calloused flesh over the sharp points of Rin’s teeth.  “Hawu…” Rin whined around his lover’s finger, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“They’re dangerous,” Haru finally said, pulling his thumb out.  Rin misunderstood with a humph. 

“You came, didn’t you?” the redhead pouted, pulling back and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I mean,” the other man pushed himself up, his arms coming behind him to support his upper body.  “It was kind of thrilling,” he admitted.

“Oh.”  Rin felt dumb.

“Rin…” Haru breathed, lifting a hand to cradle the back of his lover’s head as he kissed him.  “I want you,” he said when they pulled apart.

“M-Me, too,” Rin said, cursing himself for stuttering.  They kissed again, slowly, languidly.  That must have been a big one, to have Haru acting this way.  The redhead pulled away.  “Gently, okay?” he breathed, resting his forehead against his lover’s.  Haru nodded.  “Okay.”

Rin pulled back and sat on his heels, his hands coming to rest on the tops of his thighs.

“Do you have anything?” Rin asked, face red.

“Yeah,” Haru pointed to his nightstand drawer.  Rin nodded and opened it.  Inside there were a few loose condoms and a bottle of lubricant.  He picked up the bottle and blinked.

“It’s open,” he frowned and then looked up at Haru.  “I thought you said you’ve never-”

“I was curious,” the dark-haired man was pokerfaced again, but the blush was showing through.  “Makoto said it felt good, so…”  Suddenly, jealousy began to coil around Rin’s insides.  He gritted his teeth.

“Don’t talk about him while I’m with you,” the redhead growled, tossing the lube to Haru.  Sapphire eyes stared up at him in confusion.  “I’m your boyfriend, right?”  Haru nodded.  “Then don’t talk about other men while you’re in bed with me.”  He watched as those eyes widened in realization.

“You’re jealous of Makoto?”

“Of course, I am,” Rin pouted and looked away.  “Anyway,” he added, “we agreed to do it gently, right?”  Haru hummed in acknowledgement.  “Then, let’s do this,” Rin was still looking away as he lay back against the pillows, opening his legs.  He heard Haru pop the cap on the lube and the squelching sound of the viscous liquid being squeezed into his boyfriend’s hand.  He shut his eyes tightly when he felt the bed dip as Haru moved closer to him.

“So, I’m gonna do it?” his boyfriend asked.  “The preparing?” he clarified.

“Of course you are, idiot,” Rin felt his cheeks heating up.  He braced himself when he felt Haru shift his weight, willing himself to relax.  You were supposed to relax, right?  Then it wouldn’t hurt.  He bit his lip as he waited for Haru to come at him, but the touch never came.  Crimson eyes blinked open and turned his head.  “H-Haru!” he gasped.

“Ri…n…” Haru moaned.  The shorter man was bent over, chin digging into the mattress, one hand fisting the bedsheets and the other working himself open.  “Hah…” he breathed, those eyes of his slipping closed as he added a third finger.

“Haru, what are you…?” Rin was confused.  He was certain that Haru would want to top.  He’d spent the last few weeks mentally preparing himself. 

“Rin,” Haru cracked an eye open and turned to rest his cheek against the white sheets as he panted.  “Am I,” he swallowed, pulling his fingers out, “Am I prepared enough?” he looked up at Rin with those hungry eyes again.  “Can you enter?”

“Um…I…” the redhead turned away again, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“You seem hard enough,” Haru mused.  Rin’s head snapped back forward just in time to watch the other man reach forward, his lover wrapping his slick hand around his member.

“Ha…Haru…mmm…” Rin moaned and then whimpered when his boyfriend pulled away.

“The condom?” his normally stoic voice held a slight tremor.  He was nervous, too.

“Y-Yeah,” Rin reached into the open drawer and pulled out a foil package.  He tore it open and rolled it on.  He’d only ever done this once before, just to see what it felt like to wear one.  Rin was glad that Haru had them because he’d squandered the free one he’d received from that mandatory Sex Ed seminar they’d had on campus at the beginning of the fall semester.  “You ready?”

“Hn,” Haru nodded and turned around.  He was on his knees, hips in the air, his chest flush against the mattress and his head turned to the side, looking up at Rin over his shoulder.  “Rin…” he beckoned, reaching back and spreading his ass open, those eyes flashing hungrily again.  “Give it to me.”

“Fuck…” the redhead breathed.  “How much porn do you watch?”

“You seem to know a lot about it,” Haru gave a rare smile.  “How much do you watch?” he teased.  Rin felt his face heat up again, turning red from his roots all the way down to the top of his chest.

“You bast-”

“Do it…” Haru’s smile faded, replaced by his usual frown.

“Fine,” Rin inched forward on his knees and smacked Haru’s hands away.  The shorter man busied them by gripping the sheets next to his head.  Haru took one last glance over his shoulder before burying his face in the mattress.

Rin placed his hands on those pale globes and spread them apart again, marveling at how wet Haru was.  The dark-haired man’s practice in self-preparation had certainly paid off.  He carefully lined himself up, fingers digging into Haru’s flesh as he pushed forward.  However, with his lack of experience, he slipped and brushed his length against his lover’s entrance instead.

Actually, that felt pretty good, too.

“Rin…” Haru’s sounded annoyed.  “Stop teasing already.”

“Yeah, s-sorry,” Rin pulled back and tried again.  This time, when he pushed forward, he felt Haru open up to him.  Sucking him in and squeezing him out at the same time.  “Oh shit, Haru…” Rin bit his lip.  “You’re so fucking tight…”

“Shut up,” the raven-haired man mumbled into the mattress, but he didn’t sound embarrassed.  “Hurry up already,” he gripped the sheets tighter.  Rin drew his brows down.  Even lying on the bed with his legs spread open for him, Haru was still Haru.

Rin sank the rest of the way in.  He stayed like that for a moment, afraid to move.  Haru’s insides were pulsing around him, but he couldn’t cum again so soon, not after the incident in the bathroom.  He bit his cheek tried to keep himself in check.

But it seemed as though Haru would be having none of that.

The dark-haired man started rocking on his knees, pulling away and then pushing back to swallow Rin whole.

“A-ah, f-fuck, Haru, you…mmm,” Rin’s eyes slipped closed as he let his boyfriend fuck himself on his cock.  He knew he should have probably been the one moving, but it felt so damn good.  “Your ass…ah…Haru, your ass is so tight, so wet…so good…” Rin had always been the more vocal of the two.

“I want it deeper,” Haru demanded, tone slipping dangerously close to begging.  “Fuck me deeper,” he panted. 

Any will power Rin had been desperately holding on to vanished.

“You want me to ram it in?” he asked crudely, but the moan Haru answered with deemed his phrasing acceptable.  “Shit, this ass,” Rin moved his hands to grip Haru’s hips.  “This ass…all mine…fuck…” he nearly growled, his hips moving on their own.  “You’re squeezing me so tightly, Haru,” Rin bit his lip again, savoring the feeling of sliding in and out of his lover’s tight heat.

“Rin,” Haru’s legs gave out, but Rin caught him, one arm wrapping around his waist to keep him up and the other reaching lower to wrap a hand around the shorter man’s arousal.

“You’re so wet,” Rin marveled.  “Shit, Haru, gonna cum…” he gasped, thrusts becoming erratic.  “Mmm…Haru, c-cumming, I’m cumming!” he shouted and, with one final thrust, he reached his peak, spilling into the condom and collapsing onto his lover’s back.

They both fell to the bed, Haru sandwiched between his boyfriend and the mattress, a sweaty, sticky, panting mess.

“Wow…” the redhead breathed, nuzzling Haru’s shoulder.  “Haru, that was…shit…I mean…fucking…wow.”

“You’re heavy,” Haru complained and Rin pouted.

“Romantic as always,” Rin rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, gingerly sliding out of his lover.

“Should I have spoken only in expletives, too?” the dark-haired man half-turned and looked up at him, those eyes returning to their usual stoic coolness.

“Shut up,” the taller man grumbled and then looked to the side.  “Um, did you…you know?” He waited for Haru’s answer, but the other man was silent.  “When we…did you…uh…did you cum?”

“Yeah,” Haru replied.  Rin’s eyes shot back over, checking to see if his boyfriend was lying to him.  Though, Haru wasn’t the kind to lie in order to spare your feelings.  As if sensing the redhead’s inner turmoil, the shorter man turned the rest of the way onto his back and displayed the evidence.  “See?”

“You still had that much left?” crimson eyes were wide. 

“I need a bath,” Haru threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.  He took two steps before his legs gave out.  Rin rushed over to catch him.

“Are you alright?” the taller man asked.  Haru nodded.

“Just sore,” he admitted.  “But if I can’t swim tomorrow, we’re never doing this again,” he side-eyed his boyfriend and then limped over to the bathroom.

Rin stared after him, blinking slowly before he followed after him.

“Haru!!” he whined.  “You can do me next time then!”

*~*Meanwhile, at the Tachibana Household*~*

“Would you like some more French toast, Yamazaki-kun?” Makoto’s mother asked, offering the plate of powdered-sugar-covered carbs to him.  “A growing boy needs to eat, you know,” she grinned.  Her husband reached for the plate, but she slapped his hand away.

“No thank you, Tachibana-san,” he patted his stomach.  “If I eat any more, I won’t be able to go to practice tonight.”  She nodded and smiled, looking so much like her son.

“Okay,” she turned and set the plate down, grabbing a plastic container and placing some of the food inside.  “Makoto,” she faced her son, “do you know if Haru-chan as eaten breakfast yet?”

“I’m not sure,” the sandy-haired man answered.

“Well, take some over to him, please,” she closed the container and put a finger to her chin in thought.  “I worry that boy will suffer from malnutrition if he just eats fish all the time.”

“Sure, Mom,” Makoto stood up and grabbed the food.

“I wanna help bring it to Haru-chan,” Ran grabbed the hem of her older brother’s shirt and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“If Ran is going, I wanna come, too!” Ren latched onto Makoto’s leg.

“You two need to finish your breakfast,” Makoto looked down at them and gave a warm smile.  “Sou-nii-san and I will bring this over to him, okay?”  The twins pouted, but nodded and want back to their seats. 

Makoto and Sousuke walked out of the house and up the steps to Haru’s.

“I hope you don’t mind that I dragged you along,” Makoto looked sheepish.

“Of course not,” Sousuke wrapped an arm around his waist.  “I like spending time with you,” he kissed the shorter man’s temple.  “Besides, I need to figure out what Nanase did to make Rin look like that.”

“I’m sure it was a simple misunderstanding,” the sandy-haired man offered.  Soon they were standing in front of Haru’s front door.  He knocked, but received no answer.  “Haru?” he called.  Still nothing.  “He must be in the bath.”  The door was unlocked, so they walked inside and toed their shoes off in the genkan.  “Haru?”

They walked through the empty living room.  Makoto popped into the kitchen to put the French toast in the refrigerator.  When he came back, he shrugged.  Sousuke opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by voices coming from down the hall, toward the bathroom.

“Stop!” they heard Rin’s voice, muffled by the door.  “Haru, wait, no…stop!”  Then they heard water sloshing.

Sousuke’s eyes widened and he marched forward, pushing the bathroom door open.

“You said I could do it,” came Haru’s reply.

“But, it’s still technically my first time,” Rin was trying his best to hold the other man back.  “Let’s go to the bed… _the bed_!”  Suddenly, the two men realized that the bathroom door was open.  They turned to face a blushing Makoto and a seriously pissed off Sousuke.  “Sousuke, save me!” Rin jumped out of the tub and hugged his childhood friend, soaking him in the process.

“Nanase…” the taller man growled, a vein popping out on his forehead.

“He said I could do him, since he was so rough with me,” Haru said flatly.

“Is that so…?” they all turned to look at Makoto, who was still smiling, but looked even scarier than Sousuke at that moment.  “You hurt Haru-chan, Rin?”  He turned toward the Samezuka captain and closed his eyes into slits, his smile never faltering.

“Sousuke…save me…” the redhead repeated shakily, but the brunet pried the wet man off of him and stepped to the side.

“Sorry, Rin,” he said.  "You’re on your own.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Was I able to make it passionate even though it's not my OTP? ^^


End file.
